In operation of a vehicle which runs on a track to load passengers, techniques of changing an operating mode of the vehicle depending on the number of passengers have been proposed. For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technique of determining an inter-station operating speed of a vehicle toward a station at which the vehicle will stop next on the basis of information on the number of passengers at the station at which the vehicle will stop next.